Sparklenstuff sneek peek
by The Time Traveler
Summary: A sneek peek at one of my upcoming stories. A fanmake of the film Pufnstuf. Join Tracey Sketch and his pencil Scribble as they evade the evil witch Gruntilda, with the help of Living Island's princess, Twilight Sparkle.


A sneek peek at

The Time Traveler's  
Sparklenstuff

AN: Normally I don't do sneek peeks but, every so often a exception comes along. So sit back, relax and enjoy a sneek peek at Sparklenstuff, a fanmake of one of my old favorite films. . Pufnstuff. Starring Tracey Sketchett (pokemon), Scribble (bonkers), Gruntilda (banjo-Kazooie) and filling the roll of H.R. Pufnstuff Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is magic) in her new alicorn form.

Tracey quickly swam hard away from the accursed boat. As he neared the shore, Twilight along with the Warner sibling dismounted the Rescue Racer and ran to help the tuckered out young man.

Up above in the Speed broom, Gruntilda growled. "Curses, it's Twilight Sparkle, that alicorn pricness! Why she mind her own business!?"

She watched as Twilight approached the shore and helped Tracey out of the water with the warners in anger she hit Klungo. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"OW! What I do misssstresssss?" he asked.

They quickly brought the young man to the rescue racer. "He looks awful", said Twilight, "I wonder who he is."

Tracey moaned awake. "Where am I? Who are all of you?"

"Ah. . well you are on a place called Living Island", said Twilight, then bowing she said, "And I am the acting princess, Twilight Sparkle."

"And we're the Warner brothers", said Yakko and Wakko. Dot then pushed herself in and said, "And the Warner sister!"

"I'm Yakko!" "I'm Wakko."

Then dot breathed in but Twilight said, "Dot. . not now, not here!"

She sighed, "Fine, I'm Dot. But call me Dottie, and you will die."

"Thanks", said Tracey, "I'm Tracey Sketchitt. And I want to thank you for saving us."

They heard garbled sounds from his picket. Tracey pulled out the talking pencil.

"Scribble, are you okay", asked Tracey. Scribble simply gargled.

Quickly Tracey shook him and all the water was out of his mouth. Scribble sighed, "Thanks Tracey now I feel a lot better." Scribble then drew himself a towel and dried off.

"By Celestia" gasped Twilight, "A talking toon pencil that can bring anything it draws to life! I think you are what the witch Gruntilda is after."

"The witch", gasped Scribble.

"You mean that crazy hag on the moterized broom was a real witch?" asked Tracey.

"That's right and we need to get out of before she. . .", started Twilight but she was interrupted by the sound of a jet engine. They looked up and sure enough it was Gruntilda as confirmed by the evil laugh.

"Too late here she comes", shouted Twilight.

Scribble clung to Tracey. "Don't' let her get me Tracey!"

"Don't worry she won't", said Tracey as he hid Scribble in his pocket.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Twilight as the warners got the Rescue Racer up and running.

Up above Gruntilda smirks, "Look at them run, look at them hide, but they won't escape me, they will abide!" She growls

The Rescue Racer was underway as they zoom off but Gruntilda fired a spell at them. Narrowly missing them.

"Aren't we going to fight aback", asked Tracey.

"Of course", said Twilight grinning, "Wakko let her have it!"

Wakko saluted, "FIRING!" he fires a gun shooting balls at them.

Up above the two were feeling the blunt of the attack.

"Missstreessss Grunty, they are firing on ussssss", said Klungo.

Gruntilda grabs one of the ammo and looks at it. "They shoot at us, at least they would test? Ping Pong balls? Surely they jest!?" She then let out a screechy laugh, one that allowed one the ping pong balls to land right smack in her mouth, plugging it up and making her mumble.

In desperation she tried to get Klungo to help her get it out since it was stuck good. But he didn't understand.

"Misstresss speak up. . you talk with mouth full", said Klungo. He then finally saw the problem.

"Don't worry misstressss, Klungo save you", he said who whacked her on the back letting the ping pong ball out.

"So that's just it, they want to play rough", said Gruntilda. "Well hang on Klungo, I will show them I ma tough!" At this she put the broom into a nose dive at them.

"Evil Spirits, massive sock, make them wind up, on a rock!" she said as she fired a spell. It hit them hard and forced the Rescue racer on a rock.

"Hey to say", said Yakko, "But we are stuck good!"

"Not on my watch", said Twilight. "Come on time to push!" She then used her magic to push it. Tracey and Dot tried to help.

"Come on try to put the peddle to the metal Yakko", said Tracey.

No matter how hard they tried they couldn't push the vehicle off and to make matters worse Gruntilda was getting closer.

"I think we have had it", said Twilight.

"We can't give up", said Tracey, "Time to pull!" They started to try to pull the Racer off the rock but little avail.

"Those fools aren't going anywhere, ain't it devine", shouted Gruntilda, "That magic Pencil is now mine!"

Twilight realized this and let out a sigh, "I think that's it for us."

Gruntilda chuckled, "It ain't no fun when this easy, but now they are mine, like the pudding in the. . " Suddenly the Broom started to buckle.

Twilight noticed this and asked, "What on Earth has happened to the Voom Broom?"

Gruntilda looked at the gauge and gasped, "OH goodness and gracious and caught me agast, oh curse it all we are out of gas!"

"Ooooops", said Klungo, "Klungo forgot to fill up."

Gruntile growled and hit Klungo on the head and they fell hard.

Twilight sighed, "It must have run out of gas. She's heading back up to her castle"

Tracey sighed in relief and pulled out Scribble. "You can come out now. The witch is gone."

"Oh thank goodness", said Scribble, "I was scared!"

Tracey smiled saying. "You weren't the only one."


End file.
